Her Return
by Knight of Genesis
Summary: Sceptile had been waiting patiently in the boring confines of Pallet Town for many days and nights. Today was the day he had been waiting for. The day that Blaziken would return. Oneshot. FireGrassShipping or Sceptile X Blaziken.


**Finally finished this and it's 12 in the morning over here…**

**This is dedicated to Blazing Sceptile and Quaystor. This is also dedicated to Dryuu and his fics but he left for some reason…**

**Oh well, on with the Fic!**

**--------------------**

**Her Return**

**--------------------**

Sceptile opened his eyes to the lush green field around him. He could still smell the early morning dew and the scent of the many flowers blooming around him. The Pidgey were chirping in melodious harmony and the Butterfree were fluttering around, scattering small particles of dust that glistened in the morning sun.

He was leaning against a tree in the fields that made up most of Oak's Corral in the calm rural area of Pallet Town. It was a peaceful day and he was just staring at the sky, admiring the clouds. His eyes trailed off to the group of Pokemon playing and laughing at the corner of the field. They were the other Pokemon that belonged to Ash, his trainer. He was left here together with them a year ago when Ash headed off to the Sinnoh region with only his starter, Pikachu. Since then, he had made friends with the others and occasionally talked with them when he was too stressed out to train.

He wasn't bothered by the noise they were making that would make any attempt to rest futile. He wasn't even bothered by the smell of breakfast wavering in the air. He couldn't be bothered by anything as today was the day he had been waiting for. It was the day that Blaziken would return.

As he thought about her, a small blush formed on his face. She could never leave his mind ever since she headed off with May, her Coordinator, to the Johto region. He could still remember the day they left clearly. They were at the harbour and she had just boarded the boat with May and the rest of her Pokemon. Soon the boat moved off and everyone said their goodbyes. As the boat went further and further into the horizon, he felt a pain in his chest and a wave of emotion surged through him. It was at that moment he realized that he had feelings for her. His only regret at the time was not being able to tell her how he felt.

He closed his eyes and recalled what had happened just before that. He was in a heated battle with Blaziken during a contest battle in which their powers matched evenly and their attacks cancelled each other out. Now when he remembered her using Blaze Kick, her fur coat seemed to glitter in the sun, adding to her beauty. His face turned redder at the thought. The battle had ended in a tie that left him exhausted. After the battle they talked and congratulated each other. A smile formed on his face.

It was also her that tried to cheer him up after he was rejected by a Meganium. He mentally scoffed at the thought of the plant Pokemon. He now realized that it was silly of him and that what he felt for her at the time was merely a teenager's puppy love. He had since gotten over it and could not remember why he had a crush on her in the first place. Now, the only Pokemon that was in his mind was Blaziken.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a door closing. He opened his eyes and saw May standing across right outside the lab. A look of happiness was on her face as she took out her Poke balls. "All right everyone! Come on out!"

Red beams of light shot out from the spherical mechanisms and her Pokemon materialized one by one in front of her. Finally, the Pokemon he had been waiting for, Blaziken, materialized. It was good to see her again, in the flesh. The different Pokemon scattered around the field while she glanced around and started walking towards him.

With every step she took, his heart started to beat faster and faster. Soon, she was standing just a few meters away from him. She smiled at him and gave a quick wave. "Hey Sceptile, long time no see. Good to see you again."

A warm smile formed on his face as he felt hi heart skip a beat. "Good to see you again too, Blaziken." She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Sceptile could feel his cheeks start to warm up. He calmed down to make the blush disappear before letting go of Blaziken. He decided that he was going to tell her how he felt right then and that nothing could change his mind. "Blaziken, I have something I need to tell you."

"Really? Well I have something to tell you too," she replied. Sceptile swore he could hear a slight nervousness in her voice but he dismissed it.

He took a deep breath and went closer to her. "I just wanted to say that we've known each other for a long time and I wanted to let you know that I- I L-" He was interrupted by the approach of another of May's Pokemon, Venusaur. He cursed under his breath.

"May wanted me to tell you that Breakfast is ready," she said before taking a closer look at what was going on. "Err… Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" They both replied simultaneously. "If you say so. You better hurry up or there won't be any food left."

Blaziken gave a look of sadness to Sceptile before slowly following Venusaur towards the lab. She stopped halfway and turned around to face Sceptile. "Hey, you coming?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I am!" He started following the two Pokemon.

When they were finally outside the lab, Blaziken turned to Sceptile. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well… it's just that… never mind…" he replied. The look of sadness returned to her face before she turned around and walked towards the other Pokemon.

Sceptile just stared at her and sighed before a small appeared on his face. He might not be able to tell her how he felt now but at least she would be there, by his side, and he made a promise to work slowly towards his one goal: Her.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's the end of this Oneshot. This can be seen as the behind the scenes of my other story Pokémon: Legendary Adventure.**

**Please Review and **_**constructive criticism**__** is welcome.**_


End file.
